My Eternal Love
by Zokou-Chan
Summary: Young Onodera Ritsu struggles to keep himself from saying those three words to his boss, and ex-lover, Takano Masamune. But will he be able to hold it in for long? [Not a one shot]
1. Chapter 1

THIRD PERSON POV

The night air was chilly, yet soothing. It flowed through the light brown hair of 26 year old, Emerald Shoujo Manga Editor; Onodera Ritsu. After leaving work at 9PM at the end of the cycle he grabbed an energy drink and dragged himself home. He remembered his boss Takano Masamune still at his desk doing final adjustments. Now in the cold night Onodera walked down the rode of the red light district. As much as he didn't want to, this was the quickest way home, now that he's missed the last train. As he neared the end all that was left was a slim ally way. Oh boy.

At this time at night the only sounds Onodera could hear were cars, the windy night, and the constant nervous footsteps. As he trudged through the dark alleyway he froze at the feeling of warm, alcohol-scented breath tickle his neck.

"You're quite a cutie aren't you?" Onodera shuddered at what he knew was happening.

"Why don't you come with me huh? I'll take niceeee care of yaaa."

He could feel the mans arm slowly traveling from his chest down to Onodera's pants.

"Please… S-Sto..p.."

Onodera wanted it to end. He was frozen, trembling and unable to do anything.

"Why…? I know you'll love it. ".

A smirk played across the dangerous mans face. Onodera was in trouble as the zipper of his pants was zipped down…

MASAMUNE's POV

"Damn it's cold." A slightly ticked off Takano was on his way home. He had missed the last train and was stuck having to walk home. He wished that his little Onodera would've waited and gone home with him. He might tease him a little tomorrow. Just the thought of that adorable blushing face made him smirk. Just as quick as it appeared, the smirk vanished as a cry was heard.

"STOP!"

The voice was quivering and Takano knew that voice. The soft, innocent, adorable, voice of the person he loved. He dashed around the corner into a long and dark ally, only to see a man straddling his Ritsu. Onodera's face showed pain and fear. In a split second Takano was running, hand held high in a fist, attacking the violator. As the man on the ground yelped of pain Takano grabbed Onodera by the arm and dragged him all the way to their apartment building, not letting go for a second, ignoring the stares they had received. When they had reached their floor Takano pulled Onodera into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He pulled Ritsu into a tight and loving embrace.

"Ritsu… are you alright?"

He noticed the younger man was still slightly shaking. 'He must have been really scared... thank god i made it on time.' It surprised Takano when arms around the older's back.

"Y-Yes… t-thank you very much.."

Takano pulled back and gave the other a slight peck on the forehead, then leaned his forehead against the others.

"Ritsu… stay here tonight, okay?"

The younger's cheeks slightly reddened while he let out a short reply.

"Ｈ-Ｈａｉ."

Takano slid Onodera's and his own jackets off and hanged them up on a rack. They took of their shoes and Takano carried Onodera bridal-style to the bed. A tiny inaudible protest was heard yet stopped. He carefully lay down the younger as if he were a delicate doll.

"I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

Takano started to walk away slowly when the tug of his sleeve surprised him. He looked back to see Onodera with a flushed face staring down onto the mattress.

"Can you… stay.. Please?" The young face reddened even more. Takano gave a loving grin and gave Onodera a long and passionate kiss. Onodera opened his lips slightly to allow Takano in. Takano excepted the action and brought his tongue into Ritsu's mouth sending a slight shiver in the younger boy. When they pulled back Onodera received a kiss on his forehead and was pulled down into the bed and embraced by Takano.

"Oyasumi… I love you, Ritsu."

"O-Oyasumi… "

They fell asleep in each others arms that night. Happy to be with the one they love.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course when Onodera woke up the next morning he remembered what had happened and turned bright red. As he tried to leave the room, arms wrapped around his waist. "Where do you think you're going?" A smirk fell onto the older's lips.

"I-I um... eto.."

Takano pulled the youngers face in, with his hands cupped around his cheeks. He kissed his lovers bright red face while pulling him closer.

When it had ended they linked foreheads and Takano looked at the clock.

"Ohayo."

"O-Ohayo..."

"Let's eat breakfast out, ok?"

"H-Hai." Takano smiled at the youngers cuteness.

"Let's go."

On the way there was a relaxing silence. The two lay next to each other on the train. Onodera opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Takano-San."

"Yes, what is it?" His eyes payed attention to his cute love.

"Thank you.. For last night. You helped a lot. I-I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there. So thank you."

Takano was surprised but he immediately smiled and ruffled the youngers hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy I got there to save the one I love. "

Onodera gave a slight smile then the doors of the train opened revealing their stop. They walked side by side all the way to a nice little cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

A young Onodera Ritsu was packing up his things ready to head home. It had been an easy day at work and the weather outside was wonderful. In another prospective it would've been a nice day, but not for poor Onodera Ritsu. Onodera left the Emerald Editing Department while checking his phone. When he reached the elavator he pressed the "down" button and stepped in. He clicked the button for the lobby. When the elevator doors opened with a 'ding' Onodera stepped out. He walked out the building and stopped when he heard a voice call his name.

"Onodera." Takano's manly voice caught his attention and Onodera looked to his right.

"Ah G-Good evening Takano-San". Takano had just got back from the house of his author Ichinose Erika.

"You're leaving already?"

"Ah, yes. I finished early and I have to meet up with someone. "

"Oh? ...Really. " Before Onodera could speak a voice cut through.

"RRRIIIIITTTSSUUUU!" A girls voice caught the attention of the men and before they knew it Onodera was glomped in a welcome hug.

"Z-Zou-Chan.." Onodera's childhood friend, "Sohma 'Zokou' Kanade" gave a warm smile. She was about as tall as Takano, with long, dark hair down to her stomach, expensive designer clothes, and a beautiful face with striking blue eyes (that changed.)

"We were gonna meet up and I was already near the building so I came to get you…. Oh, Masamune!" She smiled at Takano who had his poker face on.

"It's been a while. I'm busy now but let's have drinks sometime."

Takano gave a nod. He had know the girl since high school and she had been the only actual friend that he had for a little while. He didn't know why but he started talking to the girl. He also knew that she was Onodera's childhood friend. He was slightly jealous of how close they were but he knew they didn't think of each other like that.

"Have a good day, Takano-San.."

"Goodbye!"

The two walked side by side down the rode chatting about trival things. A limo pulled up next to them and the two stepped inside. Takano walked back into the building to finish his work, taking a quick glance at the two entering the limo.

"So Ritsu…. Have you confessed yet?!" Onodera flushed.

"Z-Zou-Chaaan!" The two were in a fairly large cafe owned by her uncle, Ayame.

"It's about time, isn't it? If you wait so long it'll be too late!" Onodera gave her a slight nod and looked to the side. He gave a small sigh.

"I can't say something so embarrassing simply. Plus I feel like I admit defeat if I confess."

Zokou chuckled.

"Admit defeat? What're u sayin'?（^人^）

They joked and told stories for an hour and a half. . When it was time to leave they gave a farewell hug and went their separate ways.

Onodera stood in the elevator waiting to reach his floor when the 'ding' sound signaled that he had reached his floor. When he stepped out he noticed a figure standing near his dorway. 'Just great.' He thought.

"G-Good evening, Takano-San." He blushed at the thought of the conversation earlier today with Zou-Chan.

"You were gone for a while Onodera." Takano adjusted slightly. Onodera slowly walked over to his door and dove his hand in his bag looking for his keys.

"Um… yeah. We went to a cafe and talked for a while." Onodera gave a nervous laugh.

"Hmm… you must of had fun." Takano kept his gaze on the younger who was scrambling through his bag to find his keys. Onodera had found his keys and when he's gotten them in his hands he didn't have a chance to open his doors when a hand took his wrist.

"Hey. Onodera. Have-". Takano stopped in the middle of his sentence. 'Don't be so forceful on him!' He thought to himself. Takano let go of his wrist, Onodera was slightly confused. "Well… would you like to have dinner with me?" Onodera was shocked at Takano's sudden politeness. Usually he would just grab Onodera and force him into his apartment. He didn't know if he was crazy or what, but for some reason he accepted.

"Um… sure. ". Takano gave a soft smile that made Onodera blush bright red. Takano opened his door and gestured inside. Onodera bowed his head slightly and walked in. Taking off his shoes.

"Just sit on the couch. I'll make something." Takano gestured towards the living room.

"D-Do you need any help?"

"Ha. If you could cook. " Onodera blushed.

"I'm not THAT bad!" Takano chuckled.

"Alright. Can you make the rice?"

Onodera walked near Takano and started helping. Onodera readied the rice and set it in the cooker. He looked at Takano who was making salmon.

"Onodera, can you go check if a storyboard came into the fax for me?" Onodera started walking towards the living room.

"Yeah sure." He had reached the fax machine and there he saw a stack of paper and pulled it out, and looked over the finished manuscript.

"Takano-San, it's here!" He waited for a response from Takano.

"Great. Just leave it on the table. And get in here. The food's ready."

He walked over to the kitchen to find the table set with delicious looking food and a vase of roses set in the middle.

"Sugoi... Takano-San did you seriously make this?! And, WOW! The rice looks so soft!"

Takano chuckled.

"Well I'm living alone, I gotta be able to do something this simple." He said turning towards a frowning Onodera.

"I never had time to learn how to cook!" Onodera pouted.

"Well sit down and enjoy."

"ITADAKIMASU!" They called in unison.

Silence. It cut into the room like a knife. Silence and the sound of silver wear clanking against dishes. Neither person knew what to talk about and just continued to eat in silence.

"You know you could try to say something." The impatient boss spoke quietly.

"T-Takano-San!…" He took a slight pause before saying,

"I'm not really sure what to talk about. After all we don't know that much about each other."

Oh crap.

That led to even more silence.

"S-So."


	4. Chapter 4

_**OnoderaXTakano**_

**OKAY SO I FANGIRLED SO HARD AT THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF JUNJOU ROMANTICA! IT'S GETTING A NEW SEASON AND YOKOZAWA NO BAI IS GETTING A MOVIE! ****o(****)o****  
*****fangirl squeal*****Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"S-So…" Onodera awkwardly gazed around the room.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to make conversation. Just relax a little. " Takano took a sip of his tea and sat back.

"Yes! Sorry..." Onodera akwatdly looked down.  
"It just feels awkward and I don't really know what to say... Ahahaha..." Onodera laughs awkwardly.

"You can say you love me."

...  
"Eh?" Love…? Dumbfounded Onodera's face changes to a dark red color.  
"B-Baka. What are you even saying... Ahaha..."  
Takano makes his way over to Onodera and gets right it his face.  
"Sou. Say you love me." He looked dead serious which caused Onodera to blush massively. Takano slowly made his way in to grab a kiss. He held onto Onodera and gently pushed him onto the ground.  
"T-Takano-San…" He looked up to gaze at the handsome mans eyes. Those eyes that always paralyzed him, that made him unable to utter a single word.  
'Why does this happen every time I'm with Takano-San? How could I possibly fall in love with him again after 10 years. It's impossible. Impossible.'

"Onodera. How do you feel about me? Do you like me? Do you hate me? What is it about me that you can't except?"  
Takano stares deep into the emerald glow of Onodera's eyes. He wanted him to be his. His mind and body. His heart and soul. His voice and touch. He wanted it all. It was all a hands width away. But he seemed so far.  
He couldn't grasp hold of that innocent shy beating heart. But he had to try. And he kept loving him forever. And he plans to keep loving him until the day he dies.

"Takano... I… I'm sorry." He's silent for a moment before staring at the ground and speaking,  
"Right now... Right now I can't say my feelings." It was silent while the two let it sink in. Then Takano spoke.  
"Gomen... I pushed you too much. I love you… that's just why I wanna be with you." Takano stands up helping Onodera get up too. "I'll wait for you... As long as it takes."  
Takano takes him and Onodera's plates and walks over to the sink with Onodera following behind.  
"Thanks for coming over.… it's getting late you should probably-"  
Takano is cut have through his sentence by Onodera grabbing his arm.  
"Takano-San! I…!"

* * *

RITSU's POV:

'Eh?' I look up at Takano who was staring at me wide eyed. 'What? What was I about to say?'  
"Eto… Takano-San…I... Um.." That's when I realized I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go and muttered a quick apology.  
"S-Sorry! ... I just wanted to say.. Thanks for dinner!" Red painted my cheeks as I tried to run through the door, but a hand suddenly grabbed my arm. I turned to look at Takano. The way he was staring at me made me unable to respond. Those eyes, those captivating amber eyes. I felt my body turn numb. All the fight within me quickly died out.  
We stood there like that for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, he said something that startled me.  
"Onodera. Stay over tonight." He looked right into my eyes causing me to blush massively. I tried to object.  
"I...but…" Here was I, unable to find a reason to leave. I also didn't fight back when he lead me towards his bed. And not when he gently pushed me down and planted his lips softly on my own.  
"Onodera, suki." The way he looked at me so honestly made my heart melt. I was suddenly bold enough to lung forward and plant a kiss on his forehead.  
He looked at me wide eyed and I swear I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. I giggled unintentionally causing Takano to smirk. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up into a sitting position with Takano's arm holding me still.  
"T-Takano-San! Let go!" I struggled to get away but he was much stronger than me.  
"Heh. Why don't you try to push me off?" He teased me as if I were an idiot. This made me mad so I abruptly pushed him onto his back. With me on top of his I looked down on him with a sly smirk covering my face.  
"Better?" I questioned with a slight laugh.

"Much, much better." Takano said slowly.  
I didn't know why he had said that until I saw the smile on his face.  
This position...  
I was on top... Shit.

"Well then, Onodera?" There he was again making fun of me! I'll give him something to laugh at.  
I crashed my lips on his grabbed his shirt collar. Feeling his body tense up under me I pulled back to get some air. When I did he stared at me dumbfounded. Then I realized what I had just done. Crap.  
"O-Onodera…?" He seemed just as shocked as me. I tried to get up and leave quickly but Takano grabbed my arm to stop me.  
"Wait!" I flinched when he tried to stop me. I snook a peak at his face, he looked desperate. I tried to leave but was stopped by him again.

"Wait! Please. Stay."  
He was begging me, but I just stood there. Takano started to get up and hugged be from behind. My heart was pumping so loud in my chest I thought I would pass out. Takano nuzzled his head into my neck and proceeded to give me light kisses up and down my neck. He laid me back down on the bed and delicately removed my shirt. His soft hands traveled up and down my chest playing with it causing me to moan quietly.  
"T-Takano-San! S-Stop... We have work tomorrow!" 'Please listen to me!'  
"So? We should just enjoy ourselves now, right?" He seductively winked at me causing me to turn ten shades redder.  
"Ha. How come you get cuter everyday?" He said it with an annoying smirk on his face that pissed me off.  
"Men. Aren't. Cute!" I yelled with my face the shade of a tomato. He started chuckling but then proceeded to undress me. I hope I'll be able to walk tomorrow.  
"Onodera… I'll be gentle."  
"S-Shut up!" He chuckled then quickly sealed his mouth with a kiss. Ah, this kiss. The one I fell in love… no. No! No! This is not love! This is most definitely, positively not love!

_When your knees are shaking _

_and your legs are aching_

_but you have to keep on going_

_keep on dreaming_

_keep on loving._

* * *

**Hehe... SO HAPPY :D This was the longest chapter so far... i think Well I was hoping to put this up earlier but my bff slept over and i didnt have the time... GOMEN! Hope u enjoyed :) I'll try to udate my other story.**_  
_


End file.
